<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End Of The World / Avengers by Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345065">End Of The World / Avengers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter/pseuds/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter'>Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Depression, End of the World, F/M, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter/pseuds/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An apocalypse emerges that ends the world altogether, all apart from Bucky. Or so he thought. Can he bring back all of the other Avengers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End Of The World / Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hundreds, thousands, Millions of people, Staring at their TV sets, their Phones, mobile devices, children screaming in fear. Mothers holding their loved family dearly. News anchor, barely keeping himself together, tie undone, face covered with sweat as he reads off the paper that is shaking in his hand. "At O'seven Hundred Hours..There have been confirmed, nuclear detonations widespread across the globe, It is unsure as to what is the cause of this devastation, this slaughter, this Genocide of humanity." The papers fall from his hands, he holds his face, a soft sob is heard. "Karen, if you are listening to this I am sorry..." The voice of the anchorman is drowned out by the sound of sirens blaring in the distance, His eyes lock to the center of the screen. ".. God, has forsaken Humanity.. Humanity has doomed itself... May god still have mercy on those innocent and worthy... Goodbye." The screens across the world cut out as what is most likely the news station is obliterated.. The Sirens sound across the world in several locations, And then go silent. One, after another. Bucky's Siren Finally goes off after moments, if not hours of waiting.. There is no safety, No news, No delay. The crack, the booming echo of detonation, mixing with the deafening wailing of the alarms. The skies part like the holy book depicting the Red seas. But this is no miracle, for it is damnation. Bucky looks at Steve one last time, tears slipping out of his eyes, slowly like he wanted it to last. They knew what was coming and they knew this was the last time, there is nothing after this, no together forever, this was it - their death date. Steve sobs as the inevitable noise of death and destruction looms nearer from the distance and pulls Bucky in for a hug, knowing they were about to die. Steve leans over and whispers lightly as they feel he heat,</p><p>"I'm with you till the end of the line." </p><p>Then ... nothing ... emptiness, the world was over.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bucky's eyes fluttered open slowly. Where was he? What had happened? He couldn't move any of his body and he felt dead inside. He couldn't convince his eyes to force out any shapes so he decided to close them again to stop the pain - he could sense the dried blood on his face and cuts splattered around his body. All he could feel was pain but he tried his very best to ignore the horrible uncomfortableness of being injured, tired and stuck. He sighed. He was confused and angry. What the bloody hell was going on? Slowly as he lay in pain, the last things he could remember were coming back to him, haunting his brain and his mind. He felt sadness purge itself around his body, making him slink into an even more fucked up state. His whole situation was fucked up and he wanted to know how it had gotten so fucked up. He'd been fucked up many times before so he knew the feeling pretty well, but it had never been as fucked up as this.</p><p>Bucky lay there and before long he was crying and he couldn't even wipe his tears away - they were just left to drip down his face and occasionally landing in his mouth, giving him a small salty ting, which he learned to savour as he cried in a sort of fucked up slumber. The voices in his head kept him company. Shitty company but still company.</p><p>Come on Bucky, why are you such a big wimp. You pussy. You're weak!</p><p>Bucky succumbed to these mean thoughts as he had nothing else to do, he had no energy and was severely injured, he wasn't going anywhere. Over the time that he lay there, he noticed that there was a small crack in what was covering him, revealing a little ray of light. He knew because the little hole he was buried in was slowly getting darker and darker the longer he sat there. But what the hell was he going to do when he finally got out of this hole? Find Steve?</p><p>Steve is dead you idiot! There is nobody left, everyone was killed you asshole! You are alone.</p><p>Bucky sobbed. He was well and truly stuck, no hydra to save him this time and definitely no Steve. If he wanted to get out of this shit hole, he was on his own. He needed to get out. A sudden urge washed over Bucky and his instinct for survival kicked in finally after hours. He gathered up strength and tried to shove upwards, to push the heavy thing off him and somewhere else. Anywhere else. He grunted in frustration as he pushed against the concrete that buried him. He managed to lift it a little, not much but enough for him to see his ankle twisted out of shape in a horrible angle. Bucky gagged. Still, he didn't give up and carried on pushing, moving it inch by inch, minute by minute until there was enough space for him to carefully slide himself out without damaging his foot anymore. He slid out and gasped in horror.</p><p>The world was ... broken. Rubble was scattered unevenly everywhere and there were fires roaring in the distance. Bucky could see bodies scattered everywhere, all in a different state of horror, many in the midst of sobbing fits. Alas, they were no more.  Cars were laid amongst the rubble, all overturned or broken, nothing had survived this disaster, it had wiped out the whole of earth.</p><p>Except for you.</p><p>"Shut up! I don't want to think about that crap right now!" Bucky shouted to himself. He dropped to his knees and rested his head in his hands. He was deeply frustrated. He knew he was going to die anyway, was there any point in attempting to survive? Everything he had ever known had been wrecked for some unknown reason and all that had survived was him and a couple of newspapers and car parts. Earth was a desperate wasteland with nothing remarkable about it left. Never mind ghost-town it was a ghost-earth with one man left. The true survivor. The only survivor. Wind blew Bucky's long hair - which was covered in dust and ash - around giving him a nice breeze to savour, to soothe the pain. He sat up and stared once again at something similar to no man's land in front of him. Just looking at it all brought back his long deceased PTSD of the war. He had managed to fight it when he was with HYDRA but it was starting to slowly come back to the surface, now more than ever.</p><p>Bucky stood and walked what he presumed was east. Or at least that was what his father had always told him to do. </p><p>"Always go east James. You know how to measure it lad. You go east you always find home." Bucky found that memory settling and he smiled for the first time. For a moment, he could forget about all of the pain and the deep cuts all over his body. That forgetfulness wasn't long lived. Once again, Bucky was contemplating his next move. He was going to need food and water to walk back to New York, so he could survive.</p><p>"I can't be too far." Bucky said to himself, squinting into the distance. Slowly, he walked through rubble and bodies and tried to think about something else. Anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>